200(percent) Nagisa
by Azura Eve
Summary: Waktu; Volume; Temperatur. Karma tak butuh satuan tertentu sebab cintanya untuk Nagisa terlalu besar untuk dapat diukur. "Bukan tubuh atau parasmu yang kukejar. Aku hanya ingin hatimu." — Karma. (KARUNAGI/Oneshoot)


**0.5**

Riset menemukan bahwa durasi orang jatuh cinta hanya berkisar sekitar lima detik.

Akabane Karma yang dulu akan menganggapnya bualan picis yang dikarang para editor tabloid remaja demi mendongkrak minat konsumen dalam pasar. (Karena anak muda paling berselera dengan hal-hal nonlogis apalagi kalau berbau romantis.)

Namun entah mengapa ketika pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya, mengirimkan senyum santun luar biasa sembari kepalanya terangguk-angguk seperti menyulap kakinya jadi agar-agar seketika.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan tatapan bingung Asano Gakushuu. Bahkan saat temannya itu mendorong bahunya dan berlalu pergi, Karma tetap pada tempatnya lantas membayangkan kapan mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

Dadanya riuh oleh parade dadakan. Tangannya bergerak naluriah meremas bagian kiri tempat jantungnya berdiam. Masih di sana; dia mampu merasakannya hidup dan berdegup. Hanya saja bagaimana Karma bisa menjelaskan? Dia tidak meyakini apa yang sekarang dirasanya. Yang Karma sangkal adalah: si pemuda telah bersikap lancang karena diam-diam merampok hatinya hanya dalam 0.5 detik.

* * *

 **200℅ Nagisa**

 _-Azura Eve-_

 _(dedicated to **Ratu** **Obeng** , who being my first reviewer to this fandom. Love you uguu. ;_;)_

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (4090 words)

 **Pairing** : KaruNagi.

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitshu © Matsui Yusei. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantage from write this.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Detik; Inci; Temperatur. Karma tak butuh satuan tertentu sebab cintanya untuk Nagisa terlalu besar untuk dapat diukur.

* * *

 **24**

Keesokan pagi, Asano dibuat pusing atas kelakuan Karma yang seperti perawan gila.

Sejak semalam Karma memborbardir ponselnya dengan ratusan surel berisi kurang-lebih sama. Meneleponnya dini hari hanya demi menanyakan apakah Asano bakal hadir di kelas atau titip absen. Dan Asano habis akal saat Karma tiba di kelas lebih dulu dibanding dirinya; padahal persentase Karma melakukan itu kurang dari 5%.

Karma sudah merepetnya begitu Asano meletakkan tas; membuat orang di sekitar mereka menjengitkan alis. Sebab semua warga kampus tahu dua orang ini kurang begitu akur kecuali fakta bahwa apabila digabungkan mereka bisa menjadi pionir hebat dalam konteks akademis.

Asano pikir Karma menjadi sinting hanya karena akhir-akhir ini diberlakukan larangan kepemilikan senjata api bagi mereka di bawah Usia Pendewasaan.

Pada akhirnya Asano menyerah untuk menjadi apatis dan bersikap baik, hanya untuk membuat Karma kembali seperti biasa.

"Maumu sebenarnya apa." ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Jari-jarinya terus menulis kalimat yang berada di papan tulis dan telinganya fokus pada Karma. Dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat reaksi rekannya.

"Aku ingin memastikan," Karma menyedot kotak jus stoberi hingga isinya tandas, melemparnya ke depan kelas tanpa peduli profesor galak yang sorot pandangnya lebih tajam daripada pisau lipat. "cowok yang kaubawa itu siapa."

"Mereka temanku jaman SMA."

Karma menendang satu kaki bangku Asano, "Aku tahu, bodoh. Aku tanya nama _nya_."

"Yang mana yang kaumaksud?" Seingat Asano kemarin dia mengajak tiga orang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut gondrong menutup dahi dan mata; satu orang pemuda bersurai jelaga yang tampak gembira; dan—

"Pemuda dengan rambut biru dikuncir dua."

"Ah." Asano memetik telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seperti teringat sesuatu, "maksudmu Shiota?"

"Nama depannya?" Karma menuntutnya.

Asano tersenyum meremehkan, "Hubungannya denganmu?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Nagisa." Dengusan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Karma menyeringai. Profesor di depan kelas masih belum beranjak dan sibuk mengoceh tentang langkah-langkah pengkloningan domba. Rekan-rekan mahasiswa hanya bisa tebal muka sebab Karma dalam mode tenang saja sudah mampu mengirim tatapan yang membekukan rusuk, apalagi kalau tersenyum-senyum begitu. Penghapus papan tulis hampir melayang, menyapa batok kepala Karma sebelum bel pergantian jadwal berdering. Memupuskan harapan mereka yang kebelet melihat tampang Karma jika tengah dianiaya.

"Tidak." katanya.

(24 jam adalah sehari. Sehari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menyadari bahwa kita sedang jatuh hati.) Kemudian dia berjalan keluar kelas seolah-olah menghadiri kuliah hanya aktivitas pengisi senggang. Suaranya terlampau jelas didengar Asano: "Aku berniat mengubah nama temanmu itu menjadi _Akabane_."

* * *

 **10**

Sejak sadar dirinya sukar tidur karena seseorang—yang kata Asano—bernama Nagisa, Karma tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan cara untuk menemuinya.

Dua minggu. Sebanyak yang dia tahu hanyalah Nagisa setingkat dengan mereka dan berkuliah di distrik terpencil Horikawa; sebuah perguruan tinggi bernama Universitas Kunugigaoka. Asano bungkam jika Karma mulai menanyakan apa prodi jurusannya, di mana alamat rumahnya, atau berapa nomor ponsel Nagisa; beralasan bahwa semua itu termasuk privasi dan Asano diajarkan mendiang ibunya untuk menghormati privasi orang lain jika ingin privasinya sendiri terjaga. Karma akan mencengkram kerah bajunya lalu mendecih hanya untuk kembali datang mengulanginya besok.

Menjatuhkan harga diri, Karma pernah mengiming-iminginya dengan tiket nonton konser perdana The Dicktionary. Asano melambaikan tangan seperti menggampangkan; kenyataannya dia kebal dengan sogokan karena dia adalah anak penyumbang yayasan kampus mereka. Karma belum menyerah. Dia juga rela mengikuti Asano ke sejumlah pertemuan antar dewan mahasiswa. (Malah pernah suatu sore nekat membuntuti Asano berkencan dengan pacarnya dan ujung-ujungnya harus masturbasi di kamar mandi terdekat karena sejoli itu belok ke hotel cinta, masuk kamar berdua, lantas berduet membikin suara ambigu ah-ih-uh yang tak pantas didengar bocah belia.)

Bukan berarti perasaannya pupus hanya karena Asano menolak memberitahu, tapi Karma juga manusia biasa yang bisa gontai mendapati kesempatan untuk bersama orang yang ditaksirnya cuma sebatas ujung kuku kelingking.

(Dunia ini sarat akan faktor keberuntungan.)

Karma mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut sementara mengecek retinanya apakah sudah agak rusak atau masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Tidak perlu busana mewah dan parfum mahal. Tidak perlu aula lebar sarat hawa seduktivitas. Sebab area berukuran 10m2 pun telah lebih dari cukup bagi Karma. Bahkan tanpa diminta, Nagisa muncul sendiri di depan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia pura-pura amnesia saat bunga tidurnya menjadi nyata; terlalu menawan untuk dilewatkan.

(Orang sabar memang selalu menang.)

Mereka terjebak di bawah atap halte. Hujan turun cukup deras, jalanan diblokir ribuan tetes air yang bergumul menjadi debit besar. Karma adalah pihak yang duluan memulai langkah. Didekatinya Nagisa dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa dosa.

Dia berdeham.

Nagisa menoleh dan membelalakkan mata. "Kamu yang waktu itu ..."

Karma berakting lugu—padahal innernya mengatakan sungguh takdir mereka bisa bersua; "Oh, temannya Asano."

Nagisa menghadap sepenuhnya pada Karma. "Kalau tidak salah namamu adalah Akaba—"

"Karma." potongnya segera.

"Nagisa." balasnya. Karma tersenyum, "Pulang kuliah?"

Nagisa mengibas tumpukan kertas, merogoh kantung celana dan mengeringkan pipinya dengan selembar tisu, dan Karma hampir menggigit bibir ketika untuk pertama kalinya melihat Nagisa tanpa kacamata. "Begitulah. Tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun saat aku tengah berjalan." Tangannya tertadah, menampung tetes hujan dalam telapaknya, "mungkin aku akan mencegat bus untuk sisanya."

Karma mendengung paham.

Nagisa memandangnya, "Karma-kun sendiri kenapa di sini?"

Terlalu klise disebut kebetulan. Ini bukan sinetron dan Karma muak dijadikan hero abal dalam karya picisan. Sederhananya, Karma pasang tampang meyakinkan: "Benang merahku yang menarikku sampai ke mari."

Jangan mulai, Karma.

* * *

 **15.5**

Usai pertemuan di halte yang Karma yakini sebagai takdir, dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menjadi dekat dengan Nagisa.

Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan Nagisa sangat rutin dikirimi surel.

Isi pembicaraan mereka tidak susah-susah. Karma hanya menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, di mana dia sekarang, atau sesuatu yang Nagisa sukai. Kemudian ketika Nagisa menjawab dia sedang ada kelas, intensitas Karma mengirim teks-teks ala pujangga makin menjadi alih-alih berhenti supaya pemuda biru itu fokus belajar.

Jika malam tiba, Karma menelepon hanya demi mendengar Nagisa memaki sebab dia menebak motif celana dalam yang sedang dipakai Nagisa dengan presisi sempurna.

(Tapi walaupun sedang dimaki, Karma menganggap suara Nagisa tetaplah merdu.)

Dan semenyebalkan apapun tingkah-polah Karma, Nagisa tidak pernah sekalipun memutus pembicaraan sebelum mereka sepakat saling menyudahi. Mereka bertukar ucapan 'Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah.' layaknya pasangan kekasih meski relasi mereka belum benar-benar pasti.

Suatu kali, mereka berbincang panjang-lebar seperti lupa tagihan pulsa yang harus dibayar nanti. Nagisa menyandarkan badan di kepala ranjang. Sudah beberapa hari ini kepalanya lumayan berat dan hidungnya seperti tersumpal kapas, sulit digunakan bernapas. Absennya terselamatkan jatah alpa. Sekarang Nagisa sibuk memilin kertas menjadi kerucut sembari mendengarkan Karma menyanyi ditemani petikan gitar. Selera musik mereka berbeda jauh namun tampaknya Karma tahu jika Nagisa suka lagu-lagu ringan dengan sedikit sentuhan country.

" _And I~I'm officially missing you._ "

Tidak perlu pendengar lain atau tepuktangan riuh dari penggemar rahasia. Cukup Nagisa, telah membuat Karma bahagia.

Nagisa berujar dengan suara serak khas; keluhan orang-orang di musim pancaroba: "Karma-kun tak pernah cerita kalau suaramu ternyata bagus sekali."

"Nagisa saja yang tidak pernah memintaku bernyanyi."

"Un." Dia mendengung, bingung mau menjawab Karma bagaimana.

Di kamarnya sendiri, Karma menjauhkan gitar dari pangkuannya. Berbaring dengan pandangan lurus ke langit-langit. Mencari distraksi dengan mengusap tengkuk. "Besok aku datang menjenguk. Kamu mau kubawakan apa?"

"Tidak perlu," Nagisa mengibaskan tangan meski tahu Karma tidak bisa melihat. "kurasa aku sudah agak mendingan."

Ponsel diremas. Karma tak sadar oktaf bicaranya naik setingkat dan buru-buru minta maaf. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu." Jeda. "Kalau Karma-kun memang bersikeras, ya, mau bagaimana lagi."

Kurva di ujung bibirnya terbit. "Jangan kunci pintumu, oke. Aku akan tiba di pagi buta dan mengurusmu seharian. Tidak ada bantahan."

Durasi obrolan mereka adalah 15 menit 30 detik. 15.5. Rekor tertinggi yang dapat dicapai Karma dalam masa pendekatannya selama ini.

(Karma akan terlelap dengan puas sembari menyimpan foto Nagisa di bawah bantal.)

* * *

 **4**

Nagisa mencintai literatur.

Buku! Satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering didatanginya selain taman kota hanyalah perpustakaan kampus. Perpustakaan baginya ibarat ladang mengais pengalaman. Dahaganya terlalu besar untuk ditampik jika menyangkut untaian kalimat entah fiksi atau ilmiah. Karma harus belajar sabar ketika pembicaraannya lagi-lagi dibelokkan ke arah sana:

"Jadi, Karma-kun. Untuk genre romansa, yang paling kusarankan adalah _Pride and Prejudice_." katanya. Beruntung kondisi si pemuda biru telah kembali stabil, walau wajahnya masih sedikit pucat; terima kasih pada 'dokter Akabane' yang merawatnya sepenuh hati.

Bahu dikendikkan. Karma memilih memandangi lamat-lamat isi kamar Nagisa.

Sejak masuk ke mari, entah berapa banyak Karma dibuat terkesan. Flat Nagisa tertata rapih; sama sekali bukan seperti tempat tinggal remaja laki-laki pada umumnya. Mungkin ukurannya memang tidak terlalu besar (milik Karma adalah empat kali flatnya), tapi entah kenapa terasa nyaman dan terus-terusan memanggil untuk ditinggali. Ada satu ruang tidur, satu ruang tengah yang tersambung ke dapur tanpa sekat, dan satu kamar mandi. Kamar Nagisa diwarnai dengan cat biru bayi. Ranjangnya dibalut seprai dengan corak tidak terlalu ramai. Setiap sudutnya seperti dikerjakan perlahan oleh tangan-tangan terampil. Karma mendapati nihil debu meski dia menggunakan ujung siku untuk menggosok.

"Karma-kun pasti tidak mendengarkan."

"Aku dengar," Karma menoleh dan menemukan Nagisa sedang berkacak pinggang, "sekarang giliranku yang memberi rekomendasi judul?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Apapun yang Karma-kun sarankan, aku janji akan kubeli bukunya dan kubaca sampai habis."

"Cobalah baca _50 Shades of Grey_. Dari seluruh novel romantis, itu yang menurutku paling _manis_."

Setelah sehat dan kembali masuk kuliah, Nagisa menawarkan Karma untuk pergi bersamanya di akhir pekan. Nagisa bilang dia akan mentraktir Karma di kafe kenalannya sebagai balasan karena telah merawatnya ketika sakit. (Nagisa memilih akhir pekan sebab jarak kampus mereka lumayan jauh, sementara di lain sisi Karma mengartikannya sebagai ajakan kencan.)

Nagisa melongok ke kejauhan, di bawah pohon mapel yang diameter batangnya hampir menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Karma berujar "Ayo pergi." sembari menarik tangannya dan memberi jus buah kalengan karena telah membuatnya menanti.

(Trivia lain tentang Nagisa, Karma juga punya.)

Karma paham betul bahwa gebetannya ini tipe observer. Mereka yang sudi meluangkan waktu demi orang lain, kemudian mencatat poin-poin sepele yang tidak mereka perhatikan. Dia selalu menyimpan jurnal kecil dan mengalungkan bolpoin di lehernya.

Maka ketika sepasang muda-mudi nyentrik saling bergandengan di depan mereka, Nagisa tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak membuntuti.

Dia putar haluan dengan menggenggam jari-jari Karma dengan erat. Jika kendur sedikit saja, dia takut Karma akan menghilang. Karma menyembunyikan rasa senang dengan taat mengikuti langkah Nagisa yang lebar-lebar.

Ternyata, pasangan tersebut belok ke celah gang sempit. Si perempuan memiliki pandangan sayu nan menjerat yang memanipulasi laki-lakinya untuk ambil tindakan. Mereka saling mengklaim bibir masing-masing dan mencumbu seolah tak peduli sekitar. Karma merasa _dé-jàvu_ namun kukuh bertampang datar. Alih-alih mengajak Nagisa beranjak, dia mengamati mereka meski kurang tertarik.

Genggaman di tangannya bertransformasi menjadi remasan.

Nagisa memang belum pernah pacaran, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu bahwa itu disebut ciuman.

Dia menunduk dalam. Membuka mulutnya dan berujar pelan, "Karma-kun, bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"

Dahi Karma mengerut. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga belum pernah ...," kata Nagisa, "tapi setelah melihat langsung, aku jadi penasaran."

Karma mengerjap sebelum mengangkat dagu Nagisa dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak empat inci. Tatap bertemu tatap. Karma merasakan kegugupan Nagisa mengalir lewat deru napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Ditariknya wajah Nagisa lebih dekat. "Begitupun aku." Dia tersenyum, "mau mencobanya bersamaku? _Berciuman_."

Anggukan pelan; Karma merengkuh pinggangnya. Sentuhan yang selamanya akan Karma kenang sebagai memori dengan subkonteks ciuman pertama. Labia Nagisa dikecup, digigit, dan dimainkan sehandal Karma saat menyandang senapan. Senyawa anyir merembes dari luka yang dibuat, dan Nagisa tidak memprotes bahkan jika nanti bibirnya nampak bengkak. Terhanyut, Nagisa mengalungkan lengannya di leher Karma, menjambak beberapa helaian merah terang dan membuat mereka sejenak amnesia bahwa setelah semuanya selesai, mereka masih harus memikirkan cara untuk tidak canggung saat bertemu di lain kesempatan.

Kalau di dongeng Putri Tidur, Hans Christian bilang berciuman adalah kunci untuk membangunkan sang putri.

Akan tetapi bagi Karma, berciuman dengan Nagisa adalah alternatif lain dalam menyatakan suka. Semoga dengan ini perasaannya dapat tersampaikan.

Di belakang mereka matahari pulang, menyisakan semburat samar yang berwarna oranye.

(Tanpa sadar, tinggal merobek beberapa lembar kalender dan musim panas menjelang; liburan segera datang.)

* * *

 **38**

 _Anugrah – berkat, sesuatu yang patut disyukuri._

Lahir dan besar di Jepang, menurut Karma adalah anugrah. Diundang ke flat Nagisa tanpa sebab juga anugrah. Tapi flat Nagisa hanya memiliki sebuah kipas elektronik berkincir tiga dan musim panas sedang sinting-sintingnya; peramal cuaca berkata untuk jaga stamina karena suhu siang ini mencapai angka 38o celcius—bukannya anugrah, justru lebih cocok disebut bencana.

Karma bertindak dengan leluasa dan duduk santai di sofa. Menurut surel yang dikirim Nagisa beberapa saat lalu, Karma dipersilahkan menyamankan diri selagi Nagisa berada di kamar mandi. Di atas konter dapur tersaji segelas lemonade segar. Kue-kue kering hasil kreasi di kelas memasak yang menggoda lidah untuk segera mencicipi.

"Maaf, Karma-kun. Aku baru selesai."

Karena sibuk mengunyah, Karma hampir tersedak kalau tidak buru-buru meraih minum. Nagisa menghampirinya dengan handuk kecil tersampir di bahu dan rambutnya tergerai, basah. Dia memakai celana sebatas lutut, selain itu tidak ada lagi. Nagisa bertelanjang dada. Torsonya benar-benar polos tanpa benang. Karma tak dapat berkomentar apapun. Kalau yang begini baru namanya: anugrah terindah.

* * *

 **47**

Dari seringnya mereka bertukar cerita, Karma jadi tahu jika Nagisa punya dosen aneh dengan hobi yang tidak kalah aneh. Pakaiannya saat mengajar adalah jubah hitam besar dan topi toga. Namanya Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei pandai, Nagisa menghormatinya dan sering meminta kelas tambahan jika indeks prestasinya merosot. Koro-sensei paling benci kelasnya diinterupsi, apalagi oleh remaja tengil dengan iris tembaga yang pesonanya mampu membuat napas gadis-gadis tercekat. Koro-sensei murka, bahkan Irina Jelavich menatap Karma penuh mimik adorasi dan belok selera jadi menyukai daun muda.

"Makhluk mana wahai kau anak muda,"

(Karma mual mendengar kalimat sapaannya yang seperti film silat Cina.)

Karma merapihkan peralatan Nagisa, memasukkannya ke tas, dan menyandang mereka di pundak. Nagisa yang keheranan tasnya dibawa pergi mengikuti Karma. "Akan kuberikan kau gelato sebagai ganti meminjam mahasiswamu."

Entah sejak kapan es gelato yang perliternya seharga empatpuluh tujuh dolar telah berada di atas podium dosen.

Kelemahan Koro-sensei ke-23: tidak tahan akan wangi gelato yang menyerbak penciuman.

Nagisa menarik tangannya, "Sebentar. Memangnya kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Rumah orangtuamu," ujarnya. Lalu menyeringai, "aku bermaksud meminta ijin dari mereka untuk mengencani anaknya."

* * *

 **2**

Pada hakikatnya, anak kuliahan adalah pengangguran terselubung.

Karma jenuh jika menghadiri kelas hanya untuk mendapati dosen pengisi sedang berhalangan mengajar. Jadi menurutnya, daripada membuang waktu percuma lebih baik dia main ke kampus Nagisa. Mencari alasan bisa menjadi urusan belakangan.

"Nonton bareng?" Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya. Jeda beberapa lama sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka membaca."

"Kumohon. Sekali ini saja." Karma menangkupkan tangan. Dia sudah membayangkan bolos kali ini akan menyenangkan karena bisa berduaan dengan Nagisa di teater bioskop yang remang-remang. Karma memesan brondong jagung dan dua botol minuman berkarbonasi. Film diputar dan Nagisa akan memeluknya jika adegan seram dimulai. Kemudian—

"Baiklah. Tapi kita menonton film apa?"

"Aku juga belum tahu. Nanti kita pilih saja dari daftar film yang akan diputar hari ini."

Nagisa menatapnya datar. "Kamu mengajakku membolos ke bioskop? Nanti kalau ketahuan Koro-sensei aku harus bilang apa? Aku benci dipanggil ke ruangannya karena ceramahnya akan panjang dan bertele-tele."

Karma putar otak. "Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa kaset di rental kenalanku?"

Rental itu tak begitu padat karena pengunjungnya sebagian besar adalah anak sekolah. Dan sekarang masih waktunya anak sekolah untuk berada di sekolah. Baik Karma dan Nagisa sedang berada dalam masa-masa pemberontakan, jadi wajar mereka kabur.

"Oi, Terasaka."

Pemuda dengan tampang sangar menyembulkan kepala dari kaset yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di meja kasir. "Eh, Karma. Tumben ke mari. Biasanya juga anak orang kaya sepertimu mainnya ke tempat borju," katanya. Karma mendengus. Tak berapa lama Terasaka baru sadar bahwa Karma tak datang sendiri melainkan membawa gandengan. Terasaka bersiul, "Pacarmu?"

Decakan kecil. "Bukan. Tapi dia milik _ku_."

Terasaka mengangguk karena paham bahwa sejak dulu Karma adalah tipe yang senang memonopoli. Dan segala sesuatu yang telah dia labeli 'miliknya' tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Main mata sedikit, bersiaplah teror tujuh hari berturut-turut—melibatkan darah dan benda-benda tajam—menyambangi kediamanmu. (Padahal cowok itu tampak lumayan asyik buat dijadikan teman.)

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Terasaka.

"Sejak ayah dan ibu kami berkencan yang itu berarti dia milikku sejak kami dalam kandungan."

Nagisa berdeham agak keras karena dia benci diabaikan. Dia melotot, "Karma-kun!" ditunjuknya Karma, "dan temannya Karma-kun!" Telunjuknya berpaling ke Terasaka, "daritadi kalian membicarakanku padahal tahu aku tidak transparan."

Karma terkekeh. "Anak manis mulai marah~"

Mimik Nagisa penuh determinasi. "Tolong ulangi perkataanmu, Karma-kun." Penuh penekanan di tiap kata.

Karma mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Batinnya berteriak bahwa Nagisa dalam mode kesal sangat menyenangkan untuk dijahili.

"Yah. Yah." Terasaka mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, seperti mengusir hawa lovey-dovey. "Sekarang _kalian_ mau pinjam apa?"

Pemuda surai api menoleh, Nagisa mengerjap. "Aku tidak update tentang film."

Mari persempit pencarian berdasarkan genre.

"Di mana letak genre _thriller_?"

Terasaka berjalan dan bermaksud mengantarkan Karma, sebelum Nagisa bicara dengan alis menyatu. "Aku tidak mau nonton yang ada adegan darah-darahnya."

Karma berhenti. "Kaupunya masukan?" tanyanya pada Terasaka.

" _500 Days of Summer_."

"Genrenya?"

"Komedi-romantis." Terasaka memutar bolamata, "sepertinya akan cocok denganmu yang dimabuk cinta."

Telinga Karma kebal dengan sindiran itu. Lagipula Terasaka tidak salah, dia _memang_ sedang jatuh cinta. Sampai pada taraf di mana dia sudah tidak mampu mengelak apabila Nagisa menuntutnya jujur. (Nagisa saja tidak peka.)

"Aku sudah pernah menontonnya," ujar Nagisa.

"Yang lain?"

" _Miracle in Cell No. 7_."

"Tentang apa."

Terasaka mendengus, "Kalau kuceritakan, nanti setelah selesai kalian akan pulang dan tidak jadi meminjam."

Sekitar seperempat jam Karma menawarkan berbagai film yang pernah ditontonnya, dan rating-nya tentu saja aman. Nagisa tetap menggeleng. Karma berselancar di mesin pencari, mencari review film yang bagus tapi Nagisa bilang belum ada yang _klik_.

"Sebenarnya kamu—kita—mau nonton apa?" Karma gemas.

Nagisa berujar mantap, "Animasi cerdas mendidik yang mengandung unsur aksi dan genrenya horor."

Terasaka Ryouma berkomentar sambil lalu; " _Boku no Pico_."

Menghela napas lega, Karma memboyong Nagisa ke flat pemuda berambut biru dan meninggalkan dua dolar di meja Terasaka.

(Yang Karma tidak tahu adalah Terasaka terbahak-bahak sepeninggal mereka dari rental miliknya.)

Animasi itu bahkan lebih horor daripada _Human Centipede_.

* * *

 **11**

Keniscayaan memang nyata eksistensinya.

"Nagisa ..." Muka Karma sewarna kepiting rebus. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau isinya akan _begitu_. Terasaka keparat!" Dia bersumpah akan menghabisi Terasaka saat datang ke rentalnya untuk mengembalikan kaset nista _itu_.

Nagisa menggeleng. Sejak kaset itu selesai diputar (dan Karma merutuki dirinya kenapa dia menonton dengan khidmat alih-alih menyetop kaset itu di tengah jalan), mereka geming di sofa. Detak jam dinding memecah hening.

"Aku ...," Nagisa membuka mulutnya. Karma menanti. "... baru tahu ternyata sesama laki-laki juga bisa." lanjutnya. Pelan, mirip bisikan.

Karma diam sebab dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kata temanku Isogai, sekali dilakukan, seks itu bikin ketagihan ..." Apapun yang merasuki Nagisa sekarang, untuk sesuatu yang dikatakannya barusan, Karma minta kembalikan pikiran Nagisa sesegera mungkin. Dia tidak tahan dan jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan, Karma mungkin akan meminjam toilet.

Dan—sebentar! Sepertinya dia kenal Isogai. Bukannya itu ... "Pacar Asano?"

"Karma-kun tahu Isogai-kun?"

"Ya. Aku pernah melihat _nya_."

(Bagaimana bisa tidak, Karma pernah membuntuti _mereka_ berbuat 'khilaf'. Ingatan tentang hari itu tersetel otomatis dalam kepalanya. Kemudian dia berdecih; Asano bajingan itu pasti telah meracuni otak polos si Isogai.)

Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuh. Meski menunduk, Karma tahu bahwa seluruh muka pemuda itu merona hebat. "Karma-kun. Aku ingin mencoba melakukannya," Jeda. Nagisa menghirup napas, "seks, maksudku. Bersamamu."

Karma terbelalak. Kemudian Nagisa memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke manik-manik penuh tanda tanya, "Sekarang."

Rasanya tensi ruangan tersebut seketika melonjak naik delapan derajat sekaligus.

(Hidung Karma mimisan.)

* * *

 **5**

Tirai bergoyang pelan. Ajakan Nagisa sangat ingin Karma anggap bercanda namun pemuda berambut biru menggeleng. Dia pamit ke kamar mandi dan mengurung diri di sana untuk entah berapa lama.

Karma dapat mendengar suara kecipak basah. Kulit yang digosok busa sabun. Decitan alat mandi yang terjatuh dan membentur wasteful.

Melodis. Ritmis. Bahkan Karma menghitung degup jantungnya sendiri tiap kali guyuran air masuk ke lubang selokan di sudut lantai; Nagisa sungguh punya daya magis.

Dia kembali dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Remaja memang maniak unggul sesuatu yang bertajuk coba-coba.

Namun terlalu terlambat bagi Nagisa mencabut kata-katanya.

Didekap gugup, kekhawatirannya berbuah peluh sebesar butiran jagung di pelipis. Kian dekat langkahnya, Nagisa menggigit bibir bawah kian kuat dan Karma menyambutnya hati-hati seperti pria dewasa menjemput pujaannya.

.

.

 _[Mari berdansa bersinarkan terang rembulan yang hampa. Akan kubawa kamu ke Lobavshkee tempat para iblis bergumulria. Lima milenia adalah singkat cerita. Dan bersama, kita pecundangi satuan masa. Kamu jual suara dan kupetik badan molek seperti mencolek mentega. Oh, kekasih kencana, masa bodoh jika gairahku bukan untuk wanita sebab yang mampu melengkapiku hingga sempurna hanyalah satu: kamu.]_

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau untuk pertama ternyata cukup menyakitkan."

Nagisa berujar, mencakar punggungnya.

Karma membingkai wajahnya, memberinya paradoks berupa tatapan sulit diartikan. "Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja."

"Tidak, Karma-kun."

"Aku tak kuat melihatmu tersiksa."

Nagisa merasa seperti ada tangan imajiner mencekalnya kuat tepat di sela diafragma. Pandangan Karma iba tapi bukan melecehkan. Itu adalah jenis yang ditunjukkan bagi orang-orang istimewa. Ketakutan untuk melukai yang tersayang.

"Tapi kalau Karma-kun suka, aku tak keberatan."

"Jangan kamu nilai perasaanku sesederhana itu," ucap Karma sendu. Ekhalasi. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan."

Geming.

"Bukan tubuh atau parasmu yang kukejar." Kecupan singkat di pipinya. Dia beranjak, bangkit dari menindih lalu tersenyum kecil. Karma menyelimuti Nagisa seperti kepompong dan memastikannya supaya tetap hangat. "Aku hanya ingin hatimu."

(Karma mengenakan sepatunya asal-asalan dan mencegat bus malam.)

(Dia tidak kembali.)

(Nagisa sendiri.)

* * *

 **43**

Nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga.

Karma mulai menjauhi Nagisa karena berpikir bahwa kesalahan tempo lalu patut ditimpakan padanya. Jika saja dia tidak meladeni Nagisa, mungkin ujungnya akan berbeda. Mereka tetap dapat bertukar sapa seperti biasa meski harus terluka. Setidaknya, berteman masih jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan memutus kontak seperti dua orang asing yang berada di jalur kereta. Berpapasan, tapi tak punya kesempatan saling bicara.

Tapi malam itu Nagisa terlalu indah. Jelmaan malaikat yang jatuh ke Bumi karena sayapnya patah. Karma siap menjadi pendosa demi menebus langkah. Bila hatinya tergadai, berdarah-darah; namun sepanjang Nagisa bahagia dia akan pasrah.

Cemas menggelayuti bahu Nagisa sebab tidak terlintas sama sekali di pikirannya bahwa Karma akan meninggalkannya duluan.

Karena ditelepon tidak diangkat dan mengirim pesan tidak dibalas, Nagisa nekat menyambangi kediaman Karma berbekal secarik alamat dari Asano. (Awalnya memang seperti mustahil, namun berkat bantuan Isogai, Nagisa dapat mencapai tujuannya.)

Nagisa menahan Karma yang bermaksud menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kaki.

"Kamu sengaja menghindariku?" tanyanya.

Karma nampak seperti depresi. Hanya seminggu tapi dia seperti orang yang berbeda dari Karma yang Nagisa kenal. Dia tidak bercukur, badannya yang tegap mulai layu. Sorot matanya kosong dan Nagisa seolah benda tembus pandang baginya.

"Apa yang Karma-kun lakukan pada dirimu sendiri?!"

Dituntunnya Karma masuk lalu didudukkannya di sofa. Plastik belanjaannya ditaruh dan isinya dihampar ke meja di dapur. Nagisa menuangkan jus stroberi kemasan ke dalam gelas kaca. Dia menghampiri Karma yang memandangnya seperti hama.

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku. Kita sepakat untuk tidak mengurusi kehidupan satu sama lain setelah hilang kontak."

Nagisa berlagak tuli. "Kemarin Sugino-kun—teman SMP-ku, mengajak bertemu." Tangannya terus terjulur untuk memberikan gelas meski Karma enggan menyambut. "Karma-kun tahu dia bilang apa padaku?"

Karma mendengus, "Apapun itu bukan lagi masalahku."

"Sugino-kun berkata dia menyukaiku," ujar Nagisa. Mengerjap, melanjutkan, "dan dia berniat menjadikanku kekasih jika statusku masih lajang."

Meski samar, Nagisa dapat mendengar Karma menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Batu yang menghimpit dadanya terangkat satu buah. "Karma-kun, kamu cemburu."

Memalingkan muka, Karma berucap tanpa basa-basi: "Lalu kamu jawab dia apa, Shiota?"

(Walau panggilannya berubah, Nagisa tetap bersyukur karena Karma masih meresponnya.)

Dia mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku minta maaf, tentu saja," ucapnya. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya karena aku sudah mempunyai orang lain yang disukai."

"Begitu."

 _Ada orang lain? Selama ini kamu menyembunyikannya dan baru mengaku setelah kita putus hubungan. Jadi, Nagisa, belum puas hanya dengan mencuri hatiku, diam-diam kamu bermaksud mematahkannya menjadi berkeping-keping?_

Rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing; dan Karma mengutuk lidahnya yang berucap tanpa diminta. "Memangnya siapa. Orang yang kausukai itu."

"Dia selalu ada di dekatku."

"Namanya?"

Nagisa menarik napas. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Memaku pandangannya lamat-lamat. "Akabane Karma. Kamu."

(Karma tidak keberatan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal karena dia pikir dia akan menjadi pecundang terbodoh sedunia jika berani melepas Nagisa setelah laki-laki itu mengembalikan perasaannya.)

(Hati mereka diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain maka tidak peduli jarak membentang, mereka akan selalu kembali dan kembali.)

Satu kalimat final. Satu senyuman sarat makna. Dan Karma merasa dihempas ke awang-awang.

"Aku suka kamu."

* * *

 **OWARI.**

* * *

[A/N]

saya ngerusuh lagi. xD daaaan yes, karunagi jadi korban lagi hwahvhdwh. karma terlalu kece utk diabaikan. ((padahal kerjaan saya cuman nistain dia)) :'v gomen, judulnya norak banget haha gaada pemikiran mendalam sih, itu cuman subjudul(?) angka2 yg ada di tiap scene dijumlah. #digetok. then, apa ada yg sadar kalo disini nagicha pake kacamata? dia lepas cuman waktu di halte bus hehe. not gomen utk sexy-scenes nya. xP

btw **Ratu Obeng** , kalo kamu baca .. smg puas sama sesuatu yg alakadarnya begini hiks.

udah ya, ntr kalo panjang2 kemaleman(?). met malming!

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE~ ;)**_


End file.
